Leap's Big Day
Leap's Big Day is a My First LeapPad book that does not require a cartridge and belongs to the Discovery section of the My First LeapPad library. It has two sides - a story side about Leap trying to retrieve his kite back and the other side with learning activities with Leap, Lily, Tad and the rest of Alphaville. Narrator The narrator of this no-cartridge-book is Julie Stevens in the story side, and Christiane Crawford in the activity side. Morwenna Banks narrates the UK version. Characters Present * Offscreen Narration (VA: Julie Stevens (story), Christiane Crawford (activities)) * Leap * Lily * Tad * Mrs. Frog * Mr. Frog * Casey * Della * Dan * Tim * Parker Absent * Grandpa Frog * Edison Story Side STORY: The Tale of Leap’s Lost Kite Leap loses his favorite kite while playing outside. He takes many transportation devices - train, sailboat, airplane, and finally hot air balloon. After he found his kite, all his friends congratulate him and he went home to tell the whole story about it over again to his family. Activity Side TITLE: 'Alphaville Learning Activities Play and learn along with Leap, Lily, Tad and their friends in Alphaville as you learn the alphabet, phonics, numbers, counting, shapes, colors, sound recognition, occupational jobs, the body, and music and instruments! Join in the learning fun! Alphabet Bus Leap drives his friends Della and Casey on the bus while they learn the alphabet. Passengers * Leap sits in the driver's seat. * Della sits in the second row. * Casey sits in the back row. If you touch any one of the three characters on the bus, he/she recites a rhyming phrase. Songs * Sing Along with Letters * We Love the Sounds that Letters Make Letter Song (Learn mode) When the pen touches a letter, the female singer sings about the letter set to the melody of ''A-Hunting We Will Go. Here is an example, using the letter A: '''Female Singer A says "aye" And a says "ah" Touch the letter, hear the sound! A says "aye" and "ah" Note that vowels and some consonants have two sounds in the song (ie. G = “guh” and “juh”) most consonants only have one. '' Alphabet * A * B * C * D * E * F * G * H * I * J * K * L * M * N * O * P * Q * S * T * U * V * W * X * Y * Z Counting Farm Farmer Leap visits different animals on the barnyard. The different animals are: * 1 cow * 2 dogs * 3 pigs * 4 cats * 5 ducks SONG: I'm Farmer Leap Shapes and Colors The Frog Children drive different shape-like cars. * Leap drives a yellow square car. * Lily drives a red triangle car. * Tad drives a purple circle car. Shapes * Square * Star * Triangle * Diamond * Circle SONG: If You’re Happy And You Know It Remix Mystery Game Tad and Lily find different objects and hear everyday silly sounds. SONG: Silly Sounds The Paper Piano The piano is a musical keyboard made of paper. It follows the same as the original LeapPad does. Instruments * piano * trumpet * clarinet * the whole band What Will I Be Today? Leap wants to be various occupations while thinking about the following 3 suggestions in this list. * doctor * fireman * mailman (postman in UK English) Parts of the Body In Casey's own page labeling the parts of the body, the player can play a game to identify body parts with Casey, or make up a twisted rendition of "Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes" when you touch the music note icon. Count and Sing Express Leap, Della, Casey and Dan ride the train - and count and play music in the musical, mathematical train. ''Note that this is based off the 2000 toy of the page's same name, except that the girls switch different seats. Della sits on the 2nd seat behind Leap and in front of Casey on 3rd seat, who gets to sit in front of Dan. Characters with Instruments * Leap (saxophone) * Della (flute) * Casey (guitar) * Dan (drum) Numbers 1-10 * 1 * 2 * 3 * 4 * 5 * 6 * 7 * 8 * 9 * 10 Game There is a lily pad at the bottom of a page to play a game. Music Game There is a musical note at the bottom of the page to sing a song while playing a game. Quotes Story Side * Leap: '''"Hey! Where did my kite go?!" * '''Lily: "Tad! Stay in the yard...!" * Lily: '''"Be careful, Leap!" * '''Tad: "''[ pleading excitedly and sorrowfully ]: ''I wanna go, too!!" * Lily: '"Leap! You're back with that silly kite!!!" * '''Leap: '"What a great day!" * 'Lily: '"SHHHHHH!!! ''[ whispering ]: ''Tad! Don't be so loud." Activity Side Alphabet Bus * '''Leap: "I'm Leap and I'm driving this bus around town -- take your favorite letter and press it down!" * Della: "Della here! We are set to roll. Won't you press a letter... and then we'll go!" * Casey: "It's Casey Cat on a fun bus ride! Come on and press a letter that's along the side." Counting Farm * Leap: "I'm Farmer Leap - and I'm helping animals! Can you help me?" Shapes and Colors * Leap: “Hey, Lil! Check out my yellow square car.” * Lily: “My red triangle car is the cutest.” * Tad: “WHEEEEEE!! My purple circle car goes fast!” * Tad: '"Here I go in my purple circle car! ''Woo-hoo!!!" Mystery Game * 'Tad: '"('GIGGLING)"'' * Lily: '"('''GIGGLING)" What Will I Be Today? * '''Leap: '"Should I be a doctor... a mailman [postman (UK version)]... or a firefighter...?" Count and Sing Express * Leap: “I play the saxophone... (BLOWING SAXOPHONE)” * Della: “I play the flute... (PLAYING FLUTE)” * Casey: "I play the guitar... (STRUMMING GUITAR)" * Dan: “I play the drum... (DRUMBEAT)” * Leap: '"Get ready to play the "''Find the Number" game! Can you find the number ______?" * 'Leap: '"We're playing "The Musical Numbers Game"." In other languages/International Trivia * The UK dub version was released in 2003, and is the same, but includes a few differences/changes: ** The VAs are a British cast. ** The “Alphabet Bus” page was scrapped out. ** The word “mailman” was replaced by a similar word, “postman”. ** Its version even required a cartridge for it. * This is the very last product to have Zachary Schuman voice Leap. He gets replaced by Pamela Adlon Segall in 2002, due to Schuman hitting puberty. * This is the last product to have Kelsey Lally play the voice of Lily. * It is also the only book to have Danny Walker do both dialogue and singing for Tad, and he would continue to do only the singing for him in the following year-2003. Walker was replaced by Nicole Rapp in 2002. * Della's voice is 1/2 notch higher in this book than do the usual original LeapPad book series' pitch of her voice. Page Notes * In the Alphabet Bus page, there are a few differences in this page: ** There are actually going to be 4 characters, but only 3 are on the bus. ** There is also an offscreen gentleman for the song "Sing Along with Letters". ** The consonants are yellow, green, purple and blue, and all of the vowels are colored in red. * The music game in the page Shapes and Colors asks him/her to "sing a happy song". Its song set to the tune of “If You're Happy And You Know It“ asks you to find a specific shape based on the lyrics as sung by a male singer (e.g. "If you're happy and you know it, touch a STAR!"). There is also an instrumental version of this song for its page's background score. * The Paper Piano would have the flute to be the fourth instrument tone, but was replaced by the whole band (trumpet/piano/clarinet). * The Count and Sing Express page is based on the 2000 toy of its same name, however, the names introduced are eliminated and each of the passenger's phrases use "play" instead of "love" (e.g. Leap says "I play the saxophone..." and then he plays it to him/her). * Another music game for the Count and Sing Express, specifying musical instruments and their sounds was scrapped out. The following would be: **'''Female Narrator: Let’s play a game! **'Leap:' Let’s make music in the Count and Sing Express! **'Female Narrator:' Listen to this instrument play and find the instrument that you hear on the page. **An instrument’s sound would be heard and the player has to touch it (e.g. the player hears the sound of a flute playing and he/she has to touch it). **If the player touches the correct instrument that was heard, he or she will be rewarded with a verbal praise. *** The following example was given: **** Female Narrator: "Very good! That's the sound of... the flute! The flute makes this sound: (FLUTE PLAYING) You sure are smart!" **The format of the question is the same, but differs between four instruments (either the saxophone, flute, guitar, or drum). Technical and General Notes * It is the first time we hear the timbre "Harmonica-Chorus Reverb" in the book, as part of The Leap-font (used in the My First LeapPad). * According to the French version, it belongs to the Discovery section of the My First LeapPad library (even the LeapFrog fans declare that, too). Credits Author Rachael Tobener Illustrations Dave Walston TRP Toons The Voice Talents Of Zachary Schuman as Leap Kelsey Lally as Lily Daniel Lee Walker as Tad Christiane Crawford as Mom Michael Mendelsohn as Dad Alexandria Samuel as Casey Isabella Marriot & Angelina Marriott as Della Richard Streeter as Dan Peter Kappen as Tim / Parker Additional Voices Steve Marvel Kathleen Barr Henry Futterman British-English Voice Talents Susan Sheridan as Leap Emma Tate as Lily / Mom Harrison Oldroyd as Tad David Bamber as Dad Jeff Rawle as Dan Julia Moss as Della Mae Wright as Casey George Woolford as Tim Theo Smith as Parker Additional Voices (British-English Version) Struan Rodger David Graham Evelyn Karpf Frances White Josie Lawrence Narrator Julie Stevens (story side) Christiane Crawford (activity side) Morwenna Banks (British-English version) Character Voice Direction Julie Stevens (USA) David Peacock (UK) Music Jeanne Parson Judy Munsen Music and Sounds © 2001 LeapFrog Enterprises and Rounder Records, inc. (p) and © 2001 LeapFrog Enterprises, Inc. Gallery * Original release * 2004/05 reissue * French version Category:LeapPad Games Category:My First LeapPad games Category:Books that contain Musical Instruments Category:Multi-Subject Category:Books without a cartridge